


Fractures

by Val_Creative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Allura Ship Week 2018, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demigirl Pidge | Katie Holt, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Near Future, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Allura gets hit with a new, violent strand of quintessence Haggar created. Pidge comforts her through its effects.





	Fractures

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently developed a sweet spot for the Allura/Pidge ship, and I guess I am here to stay. [Allura Ship Week 2018](https://allurashipweek.tumblr.com/) is happening on Tumblr and I'm deeply late for " **Day Four: Protection** " but that's okay. I'm still posting. This is the first thing I'm posting since my puppy died, and I'm honestly astonished I can manage anything at all right now. It's only been less than a week. I'm really messed up right now, so any kind words would be appreciated. Thank you for reading.

 

 

*

She may have been asleep for over thousands of years, but Allura prides herself on her sharp wits and ability to reason clearly and empathize with others.

However, some do not understand _reason_ at all. Or honor.

As soon as they make their escape on Matt's carrier-ship, Allura throws off her paladin-helmet, collapsing onto her knees and yelling out wordlessly, high-pitched. She can still feel where the bolt of super-powered quintessence crashed into her breast, flung by an enraged, defeated Haggar before she vanished with her druids and soldiers.

" _ALLURA_!"

Despite the chorus of whispers and troubled expressions, Pidge springs out of the group, tossing her green paladin-helmet against the wall and clutching onto Allura's shoulder.

"It's… _uuhn_!… …" A painful moaning cry escapes Allura's lips. Her blue irises fade into a celestial green-yellow resembling the modified quintessence. The thin, brown skin around Allura's eyes glows the exact same sinister hue, as if threatening to burn her out from the inside out. " _Uuh!_ … it's too strong…"

Pidge helps her upright, frowning determinedly and sniffling, cupping Allura's face with one of her hands.

"Look at me, Allura… _look at me_ , please," she insists, finally offering a weak, comforting smile. "You're gonna be okay. I know it. You're stronger."

Lucky for them all, Allura's physical form does not react to Haggar's quintessence, pulling the carrier-ship and its occupants into a heat-blinding, fatal supernova.

It takes another dobosh or two for her to realize how _feeble_ Allura truly feels, against the intensity of the colossal and piercing energy absorbing into her molecules, veiling around her very bio-structure and causing a lightheaded spell.

She sags gratefully against Pidge's front, the blue of Allura's eyes returning.

"Told you," Pidge murmurs, grinning and raking her dark paladin-gloved fingers into Allura's sweaty, silvery curls. A hot, clumsy kiss presses against the other woman's temple. Allura revels in it, despite her exhaustion, turning her head. Another open-mouthed kiss urgently falls to her lips, with Pidge's teeth and tongue lightly bumping hers.

Matt clears his throat, stepping around them and laughing when Pidge's ears go bright red.

"This is really sweet, kids, but… you know, we _do_ have a war to win," he points out teasingly, marching to the piloting chair with Shiro and Rolo.

Allura buries her face into Pidge's collar-bone, simpering. Life is more than _fighting_ their enemies.

It has to be.

*

 


End file.
